


Disturbia

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cancer, Dark Magic, Demons, M/M, Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, Seonghwa is a demon, Summoning, Terminal Illnesses, Witches, Wizards, Wooyoung is a witch, Yeosang falling in love with a demon, Yeosang has terminal cancer, Yeosang summons a demon, idk im bad at tagging, satanic immagery, yeosang works at a library
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Who was he to play god? He was just a twenty-three-year-old librarian with barely any friends. His parents had already passed, and he was single, so it wasn’t like anyone would miss him.But he was so scared. Terrified. The thought of death consuming him and turning everything black. He couldn’t handle it. But then he thought of something… He remembered a book he had stocked recently.





	1. Evocation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I haven't written anything in forever. This is my first kpop work and first Ateez work. 
> 
> I'll be honest I'm not sure how often I'll update this. If many people are interested, I may make a schedule.
> 
> This chapter was short but I'll make sure the rest are longer!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. Thanks!

The news hit him hard. 

It explained the pain. The constant headaches he would get. The way it was always in one spot and never hurt anywhere else… At least not as badly. 

He had gone to multiple doctor’s about it. First his primary doctor, who then referred him to a specialist. At first they thought they were just bad migraines. They gave him some perscriptions… 

Multiple…

And sent him on his way. Then he would come back, complaining it didn’t help only to be given a different medicine.

“Maybe we should take a few tests.” The doctor had told him. That was fine with him. Anything to get the pain to stop.

They ran CAT scans, blood tests, took x-rays… And Yeosang almost wished they didn’t. As soon as the doctor walked in, he could feel the solemn aura radiating off him. Suddenly his throat felt really dry.

“I’m afraid I have bad news.” The older doctor spoke first. Yeosang’s brown eyes widened. It felt like a punch to his chest. All the air was suddenly knocked out of him.

“There is a cancerous tumor on your brain. If we had caught it earlier we may have been able to get rid of it, but…” 

Already tears began to flood down the boy’s pale face. The doctor’s face was stoic, but even the most oblivious person could see the sorrow I his eyes.

“Is it…t-terminal?” His voice betrayed him as it shook while asking. But who could blame him? After the doctor nodded, his whole body shook with fear. 

He was so young. He had so much ahead of him. Sure he was only a librarian, but he enjoyed his life. He enjoyed saying good morning to the old woman that arrived early in the day to check out another book. He enjoyed seeing those who were so quiet be entranced in their favorite book. He looked looking through each one and seeing what they were about as they came in to be shelved. Of course he was annoyed by the kids that would just place their books on the closest shelf next to them, but he didn’t mind it that much. 

“How long?”

“Less than two years…. Maybe three.” 

On the way home, he could barely focus. In fact, he was sure he always crashed or rear ended into another car multiple times. His eyes were clouded by a haze from the tears that he was trying so hard to hold back. There had to be something he could do. The doctor said he could try to hold it back, but in the end it wouldn’t help. Although he did say it nicer than that. His mind raced to think of something, anything he could do to save himself as his hands shook. He tried to unlock the door and only succeeded on the third try.

Who was he to play god? He was just a twenty-three-year-old librarian with barely any friends. His parents had already passed, and he was single, so it wasn’t like anyone would miss him. 

But he was so scared. Terrified. The thought of death consuming him and turning everything black. He couldn’t handle it. But then he thought of something… He remembered a book he had stocked recently.

He had shelved a mysterious book that looked old, a leather black cover. He opened it to see ritualistic images, spells it seemed, and chants. At first he thought nothing of it… But just maybe…

-

He worked the next day for an all-day shift, however he arrived earlier than he was supposed to. He prayed that book was still there. Please let it be there. Please.

He unlocked the door to the library and walked in, quickly turning on all the lights. The brunette set his bags behind the library desk and almost ran over to the book section he believed it was in. 

One..

Two…

This one!

He turned and ran his fingers against the stems of the book, getting nervous as he passed by each one. Where is it? Where is it?! Finally, he found it.

“Dark rituals…” He spoke softly as he pulled the book out and examined it. Just as he remembered. Old looking, wrapped in black leather. He opened to a random page and looked at the image of a horned animal. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize his co-worker, Jongho had appeared.

“Good morning, hyung.” Yeosang heard and quickly closed the book. He hid it as he walked back to the library desk. For a split second, he thought that maybe he should tell him… No.

“Good morning…”

-

That’s how he had gotten to where he was now. He had taken a look at what he needed before he had left the library. He could only hope his local convenience store had what he needed. He was sure he looked crazy buying inscense, a bunch of candles, and some chalk. He bought some pure salt too in case something truly happened and he needed to do something to protect himself.

Of course, how could he protect himself while summoning a demon?

Wait, correction. 

He had learned that the term was Evocation. Once home, he quickly pulled up his phone to search for demons.

Yes demons.

Apparently, he had to pick a certain one or else it wouldn’t work. So, after a good bit of searching, he found that there were some demons who would grant you anything, as long as you worked for them and did their bidding. Sounded better than death…

So, he printed out the sigil, praying it was the right one and took out the chalk. He had also printed out a picture of a pentagram to make sure he didn’t mess it up. So many lines, so many ways to mess up. It wasn’t perfect, but he thought it would do. His heart was drumming through his chest as the boy then took out five white candles and placed them on each of the points of the pentagram. 

Easy enough.

After lighting them, he made sure all his lights were off and he had a knife from his kitchen next to him.

Yeosang had already remembered the verse he needed to recite to summon the demon. It was pretty short. All he needed to do was to make sure he vowed to give his remaining life to the demon in exchange for his help.

With a shaky sigh, his brown eyes closed, and he crossed his legs. 

“Please work… Please work…” He whispered to himself before he began to recite the verse. It was strange. The feeling he got as this rolled off his tongue. He had done research on rituals and wiccan traditions since he saw the book, but actually performing anything? This was his first time.

Go big or go home, right?

As the final words passed by his cracked lips, an explosion of smoke appeared in front of him. It got into his mouth and felt like it was deep in his lungs as he felt himself choke on it. His frail hand tried to fan away the smoke so he could get a view of what happened. 

He couldn’t believe it.

_It worked!_

Yeosang was face to face with what looked like a human male. The only difference was the horns on his head, the tail slightly swaying behind him, and the piercing red eyes that accompanied his smirk. He was blonde, dressed completely in black. Even his long nails, sharp as daggers, were painted black. And he was pale. So so pale. He looked otherworldly for sure. 

But no one spoke. That smirk stayed on the demon’s face and an expression of shock stayed on Yeosang’s face. The only response he got was a tilt of the blonde’s head.

“H-Hello…” The boy said.

_“Hi..~”_


	2. Blood contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You decided to summon a demon in your own home, huh?” He took a step outside of the pentagram and closer into Yeosang’s space whilst taking a look around the dark room.
> 
> “You’re lucky it was me and not some other demon. Shouldn’t you know doing rituals in your own home is a bad idea?” 
> 
> The demon introduces himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I just posted the first chapter, but I felt that it was lacking. So I went ahead and finished the second chapter to make it up to you guys. I'll try to update once a week or once every other week. Finals are coming up but other than that, I will try my best to keep a schedule.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

_Holy shit… It worked._

It spoke to him. The way the demon’s voice sounded made his skin crawl and for a split second, he wondered if this had been a bad idea after all. If this were to go wrong, would salt and some sage really help? Perhaps his very little research he had done before drawing a pentagram and performing a ritual in the spare room of his apartment wasn’t the brightest idea. However, he still wasn’t in his right mind. It had only been two days since the doctor told him of his fate and he hadn’t slept well since. The dark bags under his eyes that were prevalent against the candle’s glow on his face were proof of that.

Now sat in front of him, posture straight and legs crossed, was the demon he didn’t think was going to appear. Perhaps a part of his mind thought it was all a hoax and he had lost it. However, Yeosang was drawn out of his thoughts not a moment too soon by the same voice that sent a shiver throughout his body.

“So, why did you summon me?” The aura the blonde demon gave out was powerful. He looked human, yet he still seemed… Dangerous wasn’t the right word.

_Intimidating_. That was it. Surely a demon from another world could easily power over him and kill him right then and there, but at the same time… He wasn’t scared.

“I…I need your help.”

“Obviously. Let me guess… Revenge? Immortality?” His red eyes shifted from the brunette’s flushed face for the first time and down to his long fingernails, almost as if he was bored.

“N-No… Look,” the human started with a sigh, “as we speak, I am dying… A cancerous tumor is on my brain and it is supposed to kill me within a couple of years.” His finger tapped against the crown of his head where the tumor sat. That caused the piercing red eyes to return to the other’s face. That smirk was gone as well, instead replaced by his lips pressing in a firm line and a change in demeanor.

“I-I don’t want to die… Not like this.” Suddenly his vision got hazy as he felt a single tear roll down the expanse of his cheek. “I don’t want it to hurt. I don’t want to live forever… I just don’t want to suffer.” His gaze soon transfixed to the wooden flooring in front of him. 

“ _Please..?_ ” 

A soft hum was all he got at first. It sounded like the other being was thinking to himself. Suddenly the silence was deafening. What if this was all for nothing? What if he couldn’t help? What if-

So many what ifs… That’s all that had been filling his head since he had left that office.

_What if I die like this? What if no one misses me? What if it’s painful? What if the summoning didn’t work? What if the demon chose to kill him instead? What if-_

“Easy enough.” His head raised to look at him. 

“Here’s how this works. It would be too suspicious if it all went away at once. So slowly, I’ll cure you of it. In return, you do my bidding. Whatever I ask, you _will_ do? Is that clear?” And suddenly a breath of air filled his lungs. Was he relieved? No, but he had a bit of hope in his heart now that he didn’t have before. 

“Yes, yes. Anything. I will do anything!” That damn smirk reappeared on his pale lips as his claws reached for the knife that sat next to Yeosang. Without flinching, he struck his own pal, dark liquid pouring from the seam now created. He reached out his hand, asking for the human’s. Once held, Yeosang was supprised to feel that he was warm. Yet he looked pale, as if close to freezing. No matter, the sting of the blade across his calloused palm caused a hiss of surprise to escape his puffy lips before their hands connected. 

“Think of this as a blood contract. I promise to take care of you as long as you keep up your end of the bargain. Deal?” An eyebrow was raised as he leaned in closer, decreasing the space between them. All Yeosang gave was a nod before suddenly, the candles were blown out. However, it didn’t phase him. His eyes were still glued to the bright red orbs in front of him.

“What is your name..?” He couldn’t help but ask, despite not even being sure demon’s had names.

“Call me Seonghwa. Please don’t bother with saying hyung or anything… It becomes meaningless when you never die.” Their hands fell apart and for the first time, the demon stood, blood still pooling from the wound on his hand. Now he could see that he was tall, built, and clad in a black turtleneck and black pants. No color was present besides his hair and eyes. 

“You decided to summon a demon in your own home, huh?” He took a step outside of the pentagram and closer into Yeosang’s space whilst taking a look around the dark room.

“You’re lucky it was me and not some other demon. Shouldn’t you know doing rituals in your own home is a bad idea?” A hand was held out towards the boy who gladly took it. 

“I… I’ve never done a ritual before?” Now that seemed to shock him as he helped the boy up from the floor.

“So, your first attempt is to summon a demon?” Yeah, he had to agree that wasn’t the smartest move. It could have easily gone wrong. Not to mention his only sources he had for evocation were the book he had checked out from the library and a few internet searches on google that showed varied results. 

He watched in awe as the horned male bent over and picked up the leather-bound book. He quickly looked through the pages and hummed to himself. 

“Is this the only book you have about the dark arts?” The boy shook his head slowly.

“I ordered some books off of amazon not too long ago.” That retrieved a laugh that honestly freaked Yeosang out a bit.

“You shouldn’t trust anything you find on the internet to be helpful.” The book was closed in his hands as he turned completely towards the younger boy. “Show me.”

Yeosang certainly wasn’t going to say no. Across the hall was his study room, which was embarrassingly messy. Not that he thought a demon would care, but he wished he had cleaned it before he decided to summon an otherworldly creature. In the room was also multiple bookshelves. They were stacked to the ceiling, full of books of different genre’s, topics, and stories. Even a few in different languages that Yeosang used to help comprehension. There were even more books by his desk, some even on it as he had run out of room on the shelves. 

“The few I have… Are over here.” The brunette walked over and placed a delicate finger against the stem of a book before running it across a few more. “Only a few.” His voice was small as he moved out of the way for the strange creature to look at.

“You have many books. Are you a historian?” A nervous chuckle escaped him.

“Not quite… I just work at a library and love books. Y-You’re welcome to look through and read anything you want.” The words were rushed out to appease the demon. Honestly, Yeosang was still terrified, but he didn’t want to be on his bad side.

“This’ll do for now. Until then,” he turned back to the smaller one, “pretend I’m not here. I’ll call for you when I need you. If you need me, it’s the same. Live as if it were any other day.” A soft smile appeared on his face that was angelic.

Ironic wasn’t it?

Yeosang obviously was surprised by that but he was quickly ignored as Seonghwa opened on of the books on his shelf to the first page and read over it’s contents. Leaving him to it, Yeosang decided to quickly walk out and close the door behind him. A breath that he didn’t know he was holding was let out. Now he had a demon living with him… But at least he would live. 

Still too worked up and concerned to do much, Yeosang decided to simply clean up everything from the ritual. First, he had to clean the wound on his hand. Walking to the bathroom, his nimble hands pulled out a first aid box and set it to the side. Antiseptic liquid was used to clean the wound, causing a groan to escape the brunette from the pain. Once he placed some cream and a bandage over it, he returned to the room where he had performed the ritual in. Returning with a wet cloth, some soap, a bag to throw away the candles in, and some sage to burn just in case he opened up the portal to hell, he got to work. It seemed drawing directly onto his floor with chalk wasn’t the best idea as not only was the powder everywhere, but it got into the cracks of the wood. God knows how long he spent on his knees scrubbing the symbol off the ground.

Soon enough though, it disappeared. Next was the candles. Easily, they were disposed in a garbage bag and set to the side. He threw away the pieces of paper he printed out as well before turning to the salt and sage to his right. A little salt wouldn’t hurt, right? He outlined the room with the mineral and then used the lighter from before to light the sage. As the smoke filled the room, he held back the urge to cough. It was thick. He pulled his shirt over his mouth as he continued to wave the sage around the room and took extra care to wave it outside of the room as well and into the hallway.

Yet another thing to check off his list. He peeked at his phone to see what time it was. It was almost midnight, yet he was wide awake… Also, hungry.

He wondered if demons liked to eat too.

Light footsteps followed him to his study room before he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still none. Instead, he cracked the door open.

“Uh…” Seonghwa wasn’t there. The book was neatly placed back on the shelf and nothing else had been touched. _It was almost like he was never there._ Shaking off the thought, he simply closed the door again and walked to his kitchen. Maybe he just left… They had a contract. Yeosang knew when the demon wanted him to do something, he would appear. For now, perhaps he should be grateful he isn’t there, he thought as he opened his cupboard and pulled out one of the many cups of pre-packaged noodles he owned. 

There was no need to cook a full course meal tonight. Especially with how late it was. If he wanted to celebrate not dying, he would wait until the tumor was definitely gone. As the water boiled, he placed his hand gently over the spot on his head where the cancerous growth supposedly was. He had seen it. It was there. His eyes glanced to the side to see the folder that held the test results. He simply sighed and continued to cook his noodles until they were barely done, too impatient to let them cook any longer.

Within fifteen minutes, he had eaten, brushed his teeth, showered, and changed into his sleep wear that consisted of fluffy pajama pants and a random t-shirt that he didn’t remember buying. He climbed onto his bed and turned off the bedside lamp light, so it was completely dark. Staying up past 1:30 in the morning wasn’t ideal, but as he slid himself under the covers it didn’t matter. He was exhausted, drained, and still a little shaken over the fact that he was successful in summoning Seonghwa. But now he was gone. Or at least he thought as he rolled over on his side and faced the way, opposite of the side where glowing red eyes watched from afar in silence.


	3. Witches and Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you mix these together, you can make a potion to make anyone fall in love with you~” He nudged at his side whilst pointing at a page in a book he had brought from his own home, causing the older the blush. 
> 
> “Oh, can you attest to it?” A hyena like laugh echoed through the library which Yeosang tried to shush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new character joining the fray! There is no Seonghwa in this chapter but you get an explanation on how demon summoning even became a thought in Yeosang's mind. Also, I'm not sure if I want to make Yeosang a witch or not. I guess I'll decide that later on.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

He could have gone about this a different way. Any normal person would have tried to cure or maintain it by medicine or pray to a higher being that it would just go away. There were a few problems with that when it came to Kang Yeosang. 

The first is, well, he was broke. Not broke to the point where he is barely getting by, but he wasn’t surrounded in cash and expensive items. No, he rather prefers his small apartment and his simple job as a librarian. Yeosang enjoyed living simply, not really finding the need to spend a lot of money on material things such as nice furniture or glass dishes that would never be used like his grandmother used to have stored in a cabinet. He found that he was happier this way, instead living vicariously through the characters in the books he read who had riches beyond belief. However, those riches never made the characters happy. Why would it be any different for him?

So, spending god knows how much on treatment, tests, and medications only to prolong his death was simply out of the question. He had discussed it with his doctor after learning of the diagnosis. The amount it would cost was not something he could even fathom, even if he had good insurance to help. That crossed that off the list.

The second problem was that Yeosang wasn’t religious at all. Sure, he had attended Sunday services with his parents when he was younger, but he never truly got into all that. It was hard for him to believe that somehow, someone was up there controlling everything that happened. That one person would decide his fate in the end. Those who believed weren’t any less to Yeosang though. If they wanted to believe in a higher power, then they can. He could see the appeal.

Thinking that someone up there can forgive every bad thing you did. Believing someone was always watching over you and protecting you. Even devoting your life to someone would give you purpose. It sounded nice, but not believable. At least not in his eyes. However, he would still consider himself a spiritual person.

The brunette always believed there was something more to nature. Sometimes he could feel the energy running through his feet, up his legs and into his chest from the earth underneath. He could feel the spirit of the flowers around him when he would sit in a field, reading his favorite book with a small coffee beside him. It just felt _alive_. Daisies always gave off the softest energy in his opinion. Sitting next to them and gently running his nimble finger over the petals while basking under the sun was one of his favorite past times. In fact, the only item in his house that didn’t have any practical value was a vase of daisies he kept by his window and watered carefully. 

The realization that he felt these energies never came to him until a blonde boy came in to the library one day. He didn’t seem any different than any other visitor. A simple hello was given from Yeosang’s lips before returning to the book in his lap. He had absentmindedly picked it up whilst shelving the new stock. 

_”Intelligence in nature: An inquiry into knowledge”_.

Interesting. Again, he had always felt in tune with nature, so the title piqued his curiosity. The boy wasn’t far into the book, but he had a basic idea of what it was about. It was about different cultures and their beliefs on the spirituality of nature. It was fascinating really. He had only dived into the beginning when a stack of books was dropped in front of him and he looked up.

“That’s a great book to start with. Though I would recommend this one instead.” The blonde pushed a book closer and away from the small stack.

“Oh I-“ A soft chuckle escaped the boy. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve done my research as well.” His hand went out towards the librarian.

“My name is Wooyoung.” Giving a confused look, the boy sitting took the other’s hand and shook it.

“I’m Yeosang.” 

Although at first it was weird, not being one to like social interaction, the other talked just enough to force down that wall that Yeosang kept up to show he wasn’t interested. Thankfully he did. He found out that Wooyoung was a practicing witch himself. 

“Witch is often used for females, but I prefer it over wizard.” Another chuckle escaped out of both of the boys this time. Yeosang had since come out from behind the desk and sat at a table with the other, coming out of his shell a little to talk. Wooyoung had definitely studied all of this before. The younger went on and on about different spells he had casted, different potions he had made, and one time where he swore he was hexed because he was flirting with some witch’s man. He went into detail about how he had to go through a whole process that Yeosang couldn’t remember to get rid of it. Honestly, he could see it. The other talked smoothly and always had a smile that melted away any uneasiness. 

He didn’t come often, but when Wooyoung decided to visit the library, the two always had a nice conversation. The more they talked, the more Yeosang became comfortable with the idea that he was indeed not crazy. Either that, or they both were.

“If you mix these together, you can make a potion to make anyone fall in love with you~” He nudged at his side whilst pointing at a page in a book he had brought from his own home, causing the older the blush. 

“Oh, can you attest to it?” A hyena like laugh echoed through the library which Yeosang tried to shush. 

“I have no need for one. I already have someone.” Yeosang knew that. His boyfriend, he believed his name was San, never came with him, but Wooyoung enjoyed talking about him. A lot. Apparently, he didn’t believe in hexes and spells like Wooyoung did, but he always supported him. Not once would he say he was crazy or give him weird looks.

“He is supportive. That’s all I can really ask for.” Wooyoung once said closer to the time that Yeosang’s shift ended. With Wooyoungs help, he became more interested in it. He had ordered some books, read some articles online, some sketchy and some not, and read testimonies. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if that world was for him, but he was fascinated by it. The more he searched, the more he learned about different spirits, which to avoid and which to call in need. Not that he ever planned to.

That was until that fateful day. Demons were definitely on the list of being _not_ to summon, but too late for that. The question was will he tell Wooyoung or not. The first thought in his head is no, because Wooyoung had alluded to something about demons before and how dangerous they were. However, he was the only one who would know what to do with the mess Yeosang had just created.

His alarm rang off, causing him to stir under his warm blanket. His hand reached around for his phone, missing it on the first few tries. Once it was finally in his grasp, he turned the alarm off and unlocked his phone. Nothing new. A few emails and notifications from sns that he doesn’t get on much. A sigh escaped him as he rested his arm over his eyes.

One…

Two…

Okay, time to get up. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and looking to his window. The sun was rising against his window, the light shining through and highlighting the vase of daisies in front of it. A sleepy smile appeared on his face as he stretched and looked across the expanse of his room. 

It took him a few minutes to convince himself to get out of bed. The only reason he did was so he would be paid for working and the fact that his stomach grumbled at the thought of breakfast. He grabbed a few pieces of toast and placed them in the toaster with a yawn. While that was toasting, he got a few eggs out and began to make them. Yeosang didn’t want to eat much. Just a little breakfast would be fine. 

Little it was. A few pieces of toast and some scrambled eggs was all he ate as he scrolled through various websites on his phone, brown eyes looking for anything that interested him. Looks like nothing spectacular happened while he was asleep. No matter. He would be thankful for a normal and uneventful day. 

He quickly pulled out a sweater and some jeans before pulling both on and going to the bathroom to finish getting ready. With 30 minutes to spare, he grabbed his belongings and took a look back into his apartment.

A small pause.

“I…I don’t know if you’re here, b-but…” He had tried to ignore the fact he had summoned a demon like Seonghwa had asked, but he had to admit it was harder than it seemed.

“I’m leaving for work…” He spoke into the blank space before opening the door when not getting a response. Within minutes the brunette was in his car and heading to the library where he had a solo shift that day. The library he worked at was very small, so at max there were only two librarians at a time. It was a Monday, so it wouldn’t be busy at all. He planned to do a bit more research on his demon friend with the time he had to himself. 

That led him to the desk where the computer was starting up. He looked at his phone once before pocketing it and looking to the books that needed to be shelved. He could do that later. For now, as soon as the log in screen came up, his attention immediately drifted, and he entered his information. Immediately he pulled up the internet and paused. 

“What do I even search..?” He quietly asked to himself, the cursor blinking in the reflection of his glasses. He assumed the name would be a good place to start.

_’Seonghwa’_

Nothing. Not a single result showed up with that name. He thought that maybe adding demon next to it would help but that only made the search results worse. Perhaps that was too specific.

_’List of demons’_

He had already searched it up before, but now that he had a name, there was more to look into. He could find a lot of information on certain demons and spirits. It seemed some demons frequented more than others and some were more dangerous. However, not once did his eyes glance over a name that matched to his blonde demon friend. 

He couldn’t be tat different from the other demons though, could he? Did he have to take care of him? Like a pet?

Did Seonghwa have to be fed or something?

A groan escaped him as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. His free hand was on the mouse, scrolling through the results.

_’How to take care of a demon’_

It was something that he really needed to know, okay? They had a blood contract now so they had to stay on good terms. His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of his friend.

“Hey, hyung!” Yeosang looked up to a wide smile, one that caused a small one to form on his lips. 

“Hey there. I’m surprised to already see you back.”

“Yeah. Turns out I already owned one of these books.” Wooyoung chuckled before setting the small stack down. There was a moment of silence, Wooyoung looking curiously at him.

“Did something happen, Yeosang?” The question honestly caught him off guard. How the hell would Wooyoung know if he had done anything? A small amount of panic began to set in his stomach.

“Why do you ask?” His eyebrow raised in curiosity as the blonde’s head tilted.

“I’m… not sure. I just, feel something… Bad energy.” Yeosang tried his best not to flip out right then and there. He didn’t know some sort of demon aura was going to be stuck to him. 

“Nothing has happened, I’m fine…” There had to be some excuse he could come up with. The worried expression on his friend’s face only made him feel worse.

“I went to the doctor a couple days ago. I’m just waiting for results. That’s it.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He did go to the doctor after all. It seemed to ease Wooyoung’s worry only a little.

“Are you sick? Is something wrong?” A deep frown set onto the other’s lips as he leaned in closer, resting his elbows on the counter in front of him.

“I’m fine, Wooyoung. The doctor doesn’t think it’s anything to be concerned about.” That may have not been the best thing to say because not only was it a blatant lie, but it seemed to freak Wooyoung out a bit. He quickly went behind the desk, despite Yeosang’s protests and pulled up a chair next to Yeosang. In the meantime, he quickly closed all the tabs he had open before the witch could see that he was searching how to take care of demons. That would have been a hell of a lot harder to explain than a doctor’s visit.

“I can tell something is wrong. Please tell me, Yeosang.” The younger reached his hand out, placing it over Yeosang’s that rested on his knee. There was no use hiding it he guessed. 

“There’s just an abnormal growth on my brain, okay? Please don’t worry-“ Before he could even finish, a pair of arms wrapped him up tightly. All the air was basically being squeezed out of his lithe body.

“Are you okay? Oh my god, Yeosang! Are-“ He was cut off by the brunette.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I’ve been looking into ways to treat it.” Again, not exactly the truth but not a lie either. Wooyoung pulled back, looking deep into Yeosang’s eyes. It made him feel bad for not being honest to the other who was just worried about his wellbeing. Still, that concerned look stood along with something else that Yeosang could see in his eyes. Before Wooyoung could say anything else, Yeosang took the other’s hand and pushed it back onto his lap.

“I’m alright. I swear. D-Don’t talk about it okay? Just act like I never told you… Alright?” The boy pleaded and after a few small seconds of silence, Wooyoung nodded. A sigh of relief escaped past the older’s lips. Thank god. 

He didn’t plan on telling anybody. If he did, they would all feel sorry for him. Then they would ask what kind of cancer he had. Was it terminal? How long did he have? Those were questions that he was sure Wooyoung wasn’t insensitive enough to ask, but word spread around quickly and those weren’t questions Yeosang found himself ready to answer.

“Come on, let’s go get you some new books. I shelved some yesterday that I think you may be interested in.” With a small tug on the witch’s hand, he hoisted him up and dragged him along to a section of the library that was all too familiar to the pair. The books that Wooyoung usually checked out were always in one area. Sometimes, if looking for something specific, his books would be elsewhere. It seemed like this time, the other didn’t have a particular title in mind.

“I know you try not to mess around with magick too much, but I thought you would be interested in this.” Pushing himself up on the tips of his toes, he gripped the stem of a thick book and pulled it off the shelf. He then handed it to Wooyoung, whose eyes went wide as soon as it was within his grasp. It was a book on magick, more specifically Celtic magick. Yeosang had learned since becoming friends with the other that magick was different in different areas of the world, but Wooyoung was most interested in Nordic and Celtic traditions.

“What? This- I’ve been looking for this book for ages!” He opened to the front page, his eyes skimming over the first few words of the book. Yeosang could see that faint light that always shined brightly in the boy’s eyes reappear, as if it never went away.

“Sounds like fate.” That managed to get a small chuckle out of Wooyoung who had been kind of out of it before hand. Soon enough, they had switched out the previous books with the fresh set and Yeosang sent him off with a wave.

“I hope things turn out okay for you, hyung. I really do.” He waved back with a sad smile before turning on his heel. He only took one step before looking over his shoulder. Yeosang could only give the same smile back, looking at the clock to see that many hours had gone by. God he must have been searching for a while.

“Hyung…”

Yeosang looked up and gave a small tilt of his head.

“Be careful, okay..?” With a small nod, he opened the library door, leaving a stiff Yeosang with the hairs on his neck standing. He could only hope that he didn’t mean what he thought he meant.


	4. Shopping list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A shopping list?” Seonghwa nodded. As if he had been planning this, he took out a piece of paper that looked like it was torn from Yeosang’s favorite notebook, but he wouldn’t comment on that now. He carefully took it in his hand and very quickly realized he wouldn’t be able to find any of these items anywhere close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting a bit long. Also, now is where I start making up stuff so if some things don't make sense, I apologize.
> 
> This chapter is pretty dialogue heavy but it's the first time there is really any interaction between Seonghwa and Yeosang. Some information about demons is also provided. 
> 
> Next week is finals week so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I can tell you that you should look forward to it!

Such a long day. Seconds passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours. Finally, his shift was over, and he could close the place. Yeosang had continued his research throughout the day and still ended up barely finding anything. He found more bad results than he found good. Apparently, demons were mischievous and usually untrustworthy. He had also found that demons rarely did anything without an incentive. An offering must always be made when requesting something from a demon. Other than that, he didn’t find squat. 

A sigh escaped him as he closed out the tabs on his computer, walked around to turn off all the lights, and then end at the door with his bag in hand. The door was closed with a click and he locked it using the old key that he was sure would break any moment. It was quickly stuffed in his pocket and traded out with his car keys to unlock his car.

His apartment building wasn’t too far away from the library. Maybe ten to fifteen minutes. Twenty on a bad day. That’s why as he was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even realize he had already made his way home until he pulled into his assigned parking space. However, he just sat there with the music playing at a low sound. What if Seonghwa was there? He hadn’t seen the demon since the day before. What if he never came back? 

His head went back against the head rest as his eyes closed with a groan. Yeosang was thinking way too much about this. Not to mention his head had begun to hurt. It just throbbed with pressure, giving him a sign that he needed to go inside and lay down. Sometimes the pain was barely noticeable, other times it would get to the point where tears were in his eyes and he could barely move. 

Luckily, he was only on the second floor, right in front of the stairs. He unlocked the door and opened it with ease, letting his bag drop off his shoulder with a loud thump. His eyes closed once more as he leaned against the door, a hand coming to rest over his head.

“I was wondering how long you would be.” His head snapped up, his voice causing his body to stiffen. He looked across the room to see the demon on the couch with the yellow folder on the coffee table in front of him. Laying out where the x-rays and tests results that the doctor had given him.

“I must say, I didn’t expect it to be this bad. No matter though, I can still easily get rid of it for you.” For the first time, he looked up and his red eyes met the wide brown ones. This time, he didn’t seem intimidating, snarky, or cocky… He seemed saddened. A sad smile was present on his face as he set one of the x-rays down on the table.

“You must be in a lot of pain…” The human felt his cheek dampen; a slow nod being given. He hadn’t registered that he had begun to cry. Slowly, the demon stood and made his way over to the shorter boy who was still pressed against the door. The closer he got, the more Yeosang looked away until his gaze was straight down to the ground.

“Tell me, Yeosang,” a shiver ran up his spine as a sharp fingernail tilted his head up to face the demon, who was only mere inches away. Their eyes met once more, Seonghwa’s filled with curiosity and Yeosang’s with uncertainty. 

“Are you scared? Are you scared of me?” Without thinking, the brunette gave a small nod.

“ _Terrified._ ” A hum escaped the demon, his hand moving to the other’s cheek.

“Even if I’m just trying to help you? You know, not all demons are evil. I have no ill intent.” The blonde paused, his free hand running through his hair. “But that doesn’t change your mind does it?”

A shake of his head.

“I’ll try to sugarcoat this then. I won’t harm you unless you don’t do as I say. I can see it in your eyes. It’s hurting right now isn’t it? And it’s only getting worse. So why not let me take care of the first round while we are here?” Yeosang pushed forward a little, his hands coming into the black fabric of the horned-male’s turtle neck.

“P-Please… It hurts… So bad.” Only a hum was given in response. 

“First, you must agree to perform my first task for you. Nothing too complicated.” His hand moved from his wet cheek to his shoulder. “I just have a few things I need. Think of it as running an errand to the grocery store.” Now that caused his eyebrow to raise.

“A shopping list?” Seonghwa nodded. As if he had been planning this, he took out a piece of paper that looked like it was torn from Yeosang’s favorite notebook, but he wouldn’t comment on that now. He carefully took it in his hand and very quickly realized he wouldn’t be able to find any of these items anywhere close. 

“Although our little contract states that I’ll be here as long as you do what I ask, there are a few things I need for me to stay here _comfortably_. A demon can’t easily exist on this plane for too long.” A gasp escaped Yeosang at that.

“Why couldn’t I find any of this?” He looked at the list then back up at Seonghwa, who gave him a confused look. Now Yeosang’s cheeks were even more red from embarrassment.

“I-uh… I figured there had to be something you needed… I’ve been trying to find out what it could be, but I couldn’t find anything.” He watched as the demon’s tail swayed a little faster than usual and a chuckle forming deep in his chest.

“Well, all demons need different things. That’s why you couldn’t find anything. Besides, even if you did, it would vary between demons. Didn’t I tell you not to trust the internet with these things?” He took the list out of Yeosang’s hands and tsked.

“Next time ask me. I’m the best source you have. Better than any book ever could be.” His lips curved into a small smirk as the human in front of him gave a nod. He had long sense made some space between them but stayed close.

This list was small, but still seemed like a rough task. On it were various stones, some sort of pendant he supposed, some herbs that he had never heard of, and a cross to hang on the wall. The demon made sure to note that it should be placed upside down. A groan rumbled in his chest as his eyes closed and a hand came to his head, the pain returning.

“The sooner you agree, the quicker I can make the pain go away.”

“But what if I get the wrong one?”

“I’ll come with you.” He shrugged and frankly, the pain was becoming so bad to the point the human wouldn’t question it.

“Okay okay. Just… Please.” He let his head fall back against the door as he felt the demon come closer. He moved his hand and replaced it with his own, a hum escaping him. 

“Poor thing… You must be hurting a lot.” His thumb gently caressed the top of his head, the tip of his nail barely touching his scalp. Without a word, energy began to flow through the palm of the demon’s hand and into the boy’s head. And god did that hurt. On instinct he tried to flinch away, but the demon held him tightly against the door. 

“F-Fuck-“ He let out a breath as his hand finally moved from his head and the boy dropped to the floor. Air was quickly returning to his lungs and his vision had begun to return, seeing the other still standing. 

“It seemed to have only gotten bigger. I reduced it as much as I could. Any more and you would have passed out.” He kneeled in front of him, tilting his head to meet gazes once again. 

“This may be a bit more difficult than I thought.” Without a word, Yeosang leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly. 

“I-It doesn’t hurt anymore. T-Thank you so much.” His sweater began to soak up what he assumed were tears coming from the human boy who began to sob. Never had Seonghwa been in this position. Humans were supposed to be scared of demons. They were supposed to hate them and dread them. But this human boy had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his face buried in his shoulder. All Seonghwa did was reciprocate the hug, lightly wrapping his arms around the other and trying to shush him. 

“I wouldn’t thank me yet.” He moved his hands to cup the others face, pushing him away and using his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears that ran down his warm and puffy cheeks. _Cute_ , he thought to himself before pulling away and standing up, watching Yeosang wipe his face with the sleeve of his sweater. 

“I’d like to have these items tonight. I’m not sure what you need to do to get ready, but I’d like to leave sooner rather than later.” His voice turned back to it’s stoic one as the sniffling boy stood. Not that he felt the best to go drive around town, but he owed the demon. He had no choice. 

“I-I’ll change and then we can go.” Making haste to his room, he opened his closet and pulled out a t-shirt to change into. He was so hot, despite being fine a few moments ago. Small steps were taken towards the bathroom as he grabbed a cloth and wet it. Gently, he wiped his face to cool himself off before changing his shirt. Whilst doing so, he had his phone out and was searching for places that would have such items. Luck must have been on the boy’s side because almost immediately did a spiritual store show up, a huge one it seemed. It didn’t close until ten at night which gave them three hours to get there and find what he needed. 

Appearing moments later, he held a beanie in hand and his phone in another.

“I thought you could use this to hide your-“ Horns… His horns weren’t there. The blonde looked over, his eyes now crystal blue and the pointy tail now gone. Yeosang stood there in shock to see that he looked normal. Like any other human being. 

“Did you think that I could heal a tumor but not simply change my appearance a tad?” He laughed and placed his hands in his pockets. He guessed that was fair. It would be hard to believe a powerful demon wouldn’t be able to perform simple things like that.

“It’s just… unexpected.” He shook his head, throwing the beanie on the counter before walking into his kitchen and opening his fridge.

“I need to go normal shopping too. Do you mind if we do?” He raised an eyebrow as he weaved a hand through his brown locks of hair. A simple shrug was given from the blonde and Yeosang took that as an okay. 

“Alright. Come on, we have three hours.” As soon as he took a step out of the door, his nerves began to set in. He was bringing a demon, that he had summoned, into the regular world. They were going to go grocery shopping together. A demon. Quickly, he turned around, almost bumping to the other.

“Don’t try anything…” His voice was small as he said that.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Killing or possessing people. I’d rather deal with that another day.” 

“What makes you think I would do either?” His head tilted as he asked the question, leaving Yeosang in an uncomfortable silence. Yeah, okay he judged the demon by the fact he was just that: a demon but in his mind, it was a reasonable request. Either way, he turned around instead of answering and began walking down the stairs, one at a time until he got to his black car and unlocked it. Seonghwa got in as he held his hand on the handle, taking a deep breath before opening the door and sitting in the driver’s seat. 

He hadn’t felt this nervous about going out with someone since his last date during his freshman year of high school, which was the worst day of his life mind you. Seonghwa seemed fascinated by the thing, his hand trailing over the dashboard of his car. Yeosang watched his hands, the way his black nail polish barely contrasted the gray interior.

“Never been in a car before?” He raised an eyebrow towards the demon as he started it up.

“The last time I was summoned was over four-hundred years ago.” The answer came out as if it was nothing, but it blew Yeosang’s mind. Three-hundred years?! He guessed he shouldn’t have assumed that Yeosang was the first to summon him, but he had expected it to have been sooner with how calm the other acted. 

“What did they want?” The words came out of his mouth before he even thought about it, getting a small glare from the other. 

“That’s not something I share with anyone. Especially those who work for me.”

Right. For a second, he had forgotten that was all he was. A servant to the demon. Staying quiet, he pulled on his seatbelt and shifted the gear so he could back out after placing the location in his phone. His throat suddenly felt dry and he hated the silence between them. 

“May I ask something else?” A hum was the only response he got.

“How old are you?” 

“Hard to say. Time isn’t really a construct that demons follow. If I were to guess, I’d say around seven-hundred years old.” At the stoplight, he looked over at the demon with a raised eyebrow. 

“You barely look older than me. Twenty-six at the oldest.” The last part was mumbled. “Why haven’t you been summoned recently?”

“That’s two questions,” Yeosang began to apologize but Seonghwa just cut him off. “People summon us every day from different parts of the world. But for every human, there are at least three demons. You could think of it as a list. I have to wait my turn. There are so many demons, we easily outnumber the human population.” 

That wasn’t pleasant news. “We don’t have any ill intentions to you though. We are summoned here against our will usually. We live on another plane of existence and never frequent this one unless asked.”

“So… I forced you to come here?” A nod. 

“It’s not bad though. The whole demon world runs on contracts now anyways. I believe if they didn’t exist, chaos would come about.” He sighed and rested is head against his hand. “Demons get bored so easily. Whenever I’m not here though, I’m back in my own world.”

Since then, the light had turned green once more and he continued to drive. “Could… A human visit your world?” He asked without taking his eyes off the road.

“Why? Would you like to visit?” Seonghwa shook his head and looked at the driver. “You could, but it would probably damage you. Only demons or half demons can visit that world.”

Now that was a word he hadn’t heard before. _Half demon_? As if reading his mind, Seonghwa began to talk. 

“Those who wish for immortality are often turned into half demons. They live forever but they stay as the demon’s servant. Half-demons can comfortably live on both planes of existence, but they don’t have any powers like full demons do.” He wondered what it would be like to become a half demon.

“Answer some of my questions now?” Yeosang was kind of startled but gave him a nod anyways.

“Yeah.”

“How long have you had cancer?” Damn. A hard question at first. He turned his blinker on to get into the next lane before answering. 

“I’ve been having pain in my head for years now. They always told me it was just a migraine. I found out that it was actually a tumor the day before I summoned you.” 

“And how did summoning me even become a thought in your mind?” Although the brunette was facing the road, he could feel the other’s eyes on him. 

“I had interest in it before. More of the spirituality side of it. I felt a connection to the Earth long before… I recently became friends with a wiccan. He introduced me a bit more to everything from potions and spells. Although he did say he stayed away from black magick.” He couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape him. “He told me to never summon a demon, but it’s too late now.” 

“Ah, so you are fairly new to this game, huh? Perhaps we should add one more thing to the list then.” Seonghwa nonchalantly added before returning his gaze in front of him. 

“I would agree with your friend though. Summoning demons is not a good thing to do. You’re lucky you summoned me.” That was the second time he had said that to him. It made him wonder just what he meant. So, he mustered up the courage and asked.

“What do you mean I’m lucky it was you?” He asked as he had pulled into the parking lot of the store and parked. His gaze then returned to the blonde next to him.

“Demons aren’t nice. They’re selfish. Ruthless. They only care about themselves. The only time they’ll do something for someone else is if they do something in return…” He began and Yeosang could see the distaste in his blue eyes. “They don’t care for the well being of others. In fact, they have a field day messing with the humans they make contracts with.”

A pause.

“Do you not like being a demon?” Nothing was said. Instead, Seonghwa unlocked the door and pushed it open, climbing out and slamming it shut once standing. A sigh simply escaped before he turned off the car and stepping out. Hopefully what he said didn’t bother the demon too much.


	5. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll be fine. You shouldn’t worry about me.I am a demon after all.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, each looking for any signs of protest or uncertainty. Neither saw any, evident by the way Yeosang relaxed and turned off the car and Seonghwa removed his hand from his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a filler because of bad writer's block but hopefully the next chapter will be better

A chime rang through the night air as the door to the shop was opened. An old woman briefly looked up from the book she was reading, glancing at the pair before returning her eyes to the words on the page. All was quiet except the dry swallow that Yeosang was sure anyone could have heard from miles away. He turned to the blonde who already began making his way into the store.

It was much bigger than he imagined. The store seemed to be grouped off into different sections. One was almost like a library, the area filled with shelves in many rows. The other had various crystals in different colors and sizes. Some of the bigger and more elaborate ones sat in cases whilst smaller ones were simply set out in front. The brunette couldn’t help but stare in awe at a big quartz piece. He briefly heard a chuckle, turning around and seeing it came from his demon friend. A small blush appeared on his face once he realized he was laughing at his reaction.

Seonghwa motioned for him to follow with his index finger as he turned around. He walked in front of one of the gems, a beautiful blue one. _Labradorite_. That’s what the little sign in front of it read. The human looked over with a raised eyebrow, staring at the gorgeous gem.

“This one? Does it matter what size?” He asked as he looked back at the display and ghosted his fingers over the various rocks.

“It doesn’t matter. Whichever one you like the best. Just get a few.” Yeosang picked out a small one and a medium sized one, gently resting them in his palm. So that was one thing off their checklist. Next was a cross. Easy enough, those were all over the store so he could pick anyone of them.

“I’m not touching it.” He heard the demon mumble quietly, his fists deep inside his pockets. Yeosang wondered for a moment if it would hurt him. If so, why would he want it? Either way, he picked a simple wooden one out and pulled out his list.

“So we-“ After turning around, he saw his friend wasn’t with him anymore. A frown set on his face as he began to walk around the quiet store, looking for him. He was stopped in his tracks by a black cat, gently rubbing his legs but scaring the absolute shit out of him.

“Oh my-.... Jesus.” He bent down the pet the cat, his palm running over its smooth fur. “You scared me little guy.” Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the blonde holding the rest of the items. He didn’t look up though, instead keeping his focus on the black cat.

“Let’s go. I got the rest.” His blue eyes moved from Yeosang to the cat, a smile forming on his lips as he handed over a necklace and a very small boxes of different herbs. “Go ahead and check out. I’ll meet you up there.” Seonghwa’s lips curled into an even sweeter smile as he crouched down and began petting the cat. Yeosang couldn’t help but think about how domestic the scene looked. It was hard to imagine he was a demon.

Within minutes they were out the door. The human thanked the old woman before stepping out of the door into the night. It didn’t do too much damage to his wallet thank god.

“Wait.” He paused and saw Seonghwa rummage through the bag. After a few seconds, he saw the necklace from before appearing in front of him, wrapping around his neck and being clasped by the demon from the back. His hands briefly brushed against his skin, causing a light shiver to run down the boy’s back in response. “This should protect you… Now that you’ve summoned me, it could be dangerous for you. Keep this on at all times. Got it?” The demon walked around, his eye gleaming red for just a second until he blinked, the icy blue irises returning. Keeping their eyes locked, the human gave a small nod of understanding.

“It looks quite nice on you.” For the second time, he felt his cheeks reddened. Instead of responding, Yeosang just motioned for him to get in the car, receiving a smirk from the other from his silence.

“I just need to run into one more place. You can stay in the car if you want, I shouldn’t be long…” He began as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed on the way. “Wait, do you eat?” An eyebrow was raised curiously.

“I _can_ but I don’t need to. I haven’t eaten anything in a long time.” He hummed, turning on his directional to change lanes.

“I didn’t know if I should get you like… snacks or something.” Looking over, he could see a soft smile spread on his face.

“Thanks for the consideration, but I’m good. I will come inside with you though. I may be a demon, but that doesn’t mean this place doesn’t make me uncomfortable.”

“This place? You mean this plane?” Seonghwa nodded and turned towards the other. “Well, I’ll make sure you’re safe if you make sure I’m safe.”

They were soon met with the bright lights of their local grocery store.

“Are you sure you’re okay to go in? There will be a lot of people in here?” The worry was not only evident in his face but also in his tone. The demon was unbothered however, placing his palm on his shoulder and caressing it with the pad of his thumb.

“I’ll be fine. You shouldn’t worry about me.I am a demon after all.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, each looking for any signs of protest or uncertainty. Neither saw any, evident by the way Yeosang relaxed and turned off the car and Seonghwa removed his hand from his shoulder.

They both got out, Yeosang locking the car soon after as he headed inside the grocery store. It being late at night, there weren’t too many people in there. Of course no one knew, but he could have sworn every time someone even glanced in his direction that they knew he had an otherworldly being with him. He decided to would be best to keep his eyes downward as he pulled out a shopping cart and rested his arms against the handle of it. 

“I’ll be ten minutes max.” The brunette mumbled to the other as he began to go down one of the aisles. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?” His brown eyes scoured the shelves filled with various foods. He would most likely just get some bread, noodles, maybe a few bags of chips if he felt like it. 

“I’m fine. I promise.” The demon’s elegant voice spoke out. Fair enough. Just as Yeosang said, they weren’t in there very long. The pair went quickly through the aisles of the store, quickly pulling anything off she shelf if needed. Seonghwa watched Yeosang struggle to get something off the higher shelves for a few seconds before deciding to help him more than a few times, which earned an embarrassed thank you in return. What they didn’t expect however, was to run into someone the librarian knew. 

“Yeosang hyung?” The human turned around to see none other than his Wiccan friend, Wooyoung. This time, he was accompanied by someone Yeosang didn’t recognize though. This man was around the same height as Wooyoung with black hair. The red streaks that ran through it were very prominent and attracted his gaze from almost everything else. Yeosang says almost because it was impossible to ignore how sharp his jawline in. Especially as he was getting closer. Wait wha-

“I didn’t expect to see you out this late. Yeosang,” Wooyoung took the boy’s hand and pulled him to his side, “this is San!” 

Oh. This was the San he had heard so much about. Yeosang gave a soft wave with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, San.” In return, the boy smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Who is this?” The younger raised an eyebrow at him. Yeosang then realized he was referring to Seonghwa. 

“Oh I-“

“My name is Seonghwa. It’s nice to meet you both.” Yeosang felt his stomach drop as he looked between the three of them. He was positive he was the only one internally panicking at the moment. _Why_ would any of them know? There was no way, right? 

But he could see it.

The look on Wooyoung’s face. Yeosang followed the trail of his eyes right into Seonghwa’s faux blue ones. 

There was no way. It’s impossible right?

“Hey Yeosang.” Oh god. It was over. “That pendant. Where did you get it?” Wooyoung finally turned his gaze from the blonde back to his friend. 

“Uh, Seonghwa bought it for me! Yeah!” Good thinking. He looked to the demon who smiled and gave a nod in return. 

“That’s right. I bought it for him. I thought he could use a little protection.” It was eerily silent between them for a few seconds. Wooyoung looked at Seonghwa curiously. Seonghwa in return kept his cool and kept the smile that graced his face. It was as if he was challenging him. Yeosang was panicking on the inside more than usual, and San honestly looked a little lost and Yeosang didn’t blame him. 

“Well, I’ll let you guys get going.” The witch smiled at Yeosang. “I’ll see you later, Yeosang… and Seonghwa.” His gaze quickly flashed between the demon and the librarian before he tugged in his boyfriend’s hand to follow him. 

“Nice meeting you!” San grinned with his dimples. So innocent. Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa who seemed a little agitated. 

“Does he-“

“Let’s go. I don’t want to be here any longer.” The demon’s hand lightly tugged at the shopping cart, urging the human to move. With a harsh swallow, Yeosang did and within minute- very silent minutes- they had the bags in their hands and were heading to his car. His throat felt tight until they packed everything in his trunk and he got in the car, taking a deep breath. 

“Yeosang.” The demon spoke as soon as Yeosang was relaxed which caused him to jump. “Don’t spend too much time around him… I’m not sure he knows, but I can already tell he will he trouble for,” he paused, “ _us_.”

“W-Wooyoung wouldn’t hurt anyone. I pro-“

“It’s not that Yeosang. He is a witch isn’t he? You better hope that he doesn’t have enough experience to tell a demon from a human…” Yeosang wanted to refute his claim. Wooyoung wouldn’t be a problem for them. He wouldn’t do anything to endanger him. “We have a deal. You listen to what I say. You will stop interacting with him unless it can’t be avoided. Unless you want me gone and for you to shrivel away.” 

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He didn’t even say anything. His body was almost on autopilot as he started up his car and pulled onto the road. He could feel his eyes glossing over, but he didn’t dare wipe them away in fear of showing vulnerability to the demon.

But Wooyoung was probably his only friend. Sure he had Jongho, but they were more acquaintances. Wooyoung was the only one who had hour long conversations with him by choice. They talked about many things and Yeosang enjoyed that time. How could he just drop him like that? 

Neither of them spoke the whole way there. Not a peep even as Yeosang took some of the groceries inside with the demon following. He set them on the counter along with his keys before making his way to the bathroom and slamming it shut behind him. As soon as his back hit the door, he felt the tears he had been so desperate to hold back flow onto his cheeks. 

Little did he know there was an ear against the door on the other side, listening to the soft sobs with a frown on his face. He didn’t like doing this. He could only hope the human would understand that.


	6. Sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because pain was a human emotion. The hurt in his chest was something someone immortal wouldn’t feel, right? But he also felt worry. The look he received from his witch friend was a red flag. It was only raised higher when Seonghwa told him to stay away from him. Wooyoung would never hurt Yeosang right? He would never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't my best but the idea i have next requires it to be it's own chapter so this is kind of the rushed time in between. I hope everyone understands. Also I have been travelling so I haven't been able to post or write and also I'm sick. 
> 
> Forgive me if this chapter is garbage!
> 
> Also, I made a twitter for my writing but it's very nsfw. So yeah, its @atinydokii and if you want to follow please be 18+ and have your age in your bio somewhere. That or you can send me a curioscat on the account with your @ and age. Thank you!

Hurt couldn’t even begin to describe what he felt. Partially because he wasn’t sure what to call this feeling. All he knew was there was a pain in his heart that just wouldn’t go away. It had been there since the night everything went a liyyle south. Yeosang knew the demon couldn’t _ever_ understand what he felt.

Because pain was a human emotion. The hurt in his chest was something someone immortal wouldn’t feel, right? But he also felt worry. The look he received from his witch friend was a red flag. It was only raised higher when Seonghwa told him to stay away from him. Wooyoung would never hurt Yeosang right? He would never. But what he did know was that the witch would try to get rid of Seonghwa in some shape or form. Most likely try to exorcise the demon somehow. That wasn’t something Yeosang looked into when doing his research. 

Nonetheless, he started to get worried about the demon he had dubbed his friend. What if he truly wasn’t his friend? Yeosang now found relief when he wasn’t around. He shouldn’t have that feeling with a friend, right? 

Luckily, the demon had been away since the night he was told to not interact with Wooyoung, giving himself time to think. Yeosang couldn’t ignore him, but per the request, he started responding less and less to the blonde and he hated it. 

Once again, he woke up to no one in his house. Just. Him. He sat up under his blanket and rubbed his eyes to try to wake himself up. His legs were thrown weakly over the edge of his bed as Yeosang stood and walked to the bathroom. Bags were draped under his eyes from the lack of good sleep he had been getting. His brunette locks were all over the place from rolling in his sleep. He had serious bed head that he needed to brush out after he took a shower. 

Another day for work. He had a later shift at the library this time, so he didn’t have to open it. Thank god he could sleep in for a few hours which he desperately needed. Dressed in an oversized white sweater, his big oval glasses, and a pair of jeans, the human grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment. He didn’t bother to look back anymore. He knew the blonde wouldn’t be there.

### 

The demon had taken rest on the other plane of existence. Also known as the demon world. Demons of all kinds existed there, including the most powerful, the weak, the old, and the new. They all resided there including Seonghwa. He had to admit, he enjoyed the human world, but he loved his own bed even more. Not that demons _needed_ to sleep, but they still appreciated the rest. What he didn’t expect was for his fellow demon “friends” would be around him so much. 

“You’ve been gone forever, Seonghwa!” Hongjoong, a fellow demon he had grown up with lightly punched his shoulder. 

“I have a new familiar.” The blonde simply responded, causing the shorter to raise an eyebrow. 

“So? You were still gone for a very long time.” Truthfully, he was. Yes, he didn’t stay in Yeosang’s apartment very long or much at all. However, the demon felt himself worry over the human. He was so vulnerable… In so much pain. The suffering was obvious in those brown eyes and the demon could tell he was _scared_. But why did Seonghwa feel so protective over the human? He hadn’t figured that out yet. All he knew was he found it hard to stray from the other’s presence. When he first saw how much pain the brunette was in, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His nonexistent heart _hurt_ seeing such a frail boy in such a state. So, he stayed in the human world, watching from afar.

What scared the demon was that this wasn’t normal. He wasn’t supposed to feel _anything_ regarding the human boy. If the other demons were to find out, they’d call him soft… weak… Maybe he was. He just felt the urge to protect the other.

That’s why he also hated what had happened a few days prior. Seonghwa was _positive_ that the friend of Yeosang’s, he believed his name was Wooyoung, was a witch who had somehow been able to see through Seonghwa’s guise. Either that, or he had a hunch that he was spot on about. In a panic, he told Yeosang to cease contact with him and almost immediately did he regret it. Would it be better if Yeosang stopped associating with the witch? Yes. Should Seonghwa care? No. Did he? Absolutely. He saw the way his human tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill onto his face. What was worse was the sobs he heard through the door of his bathroom. 

Seonghwa couldn’t bring himself to face him just yet. Such a weak demon. Perhaps he was too soft. Hongjoong must have been able to see it too. Seonghwa was lost in thought when he had returned from visiting one of his familiar’s, trying to get his attention. 

“Seonghwa.” The blonde looked up at the other demon who gave him a curious look. “You haven’t been acting right since you returned from the human world. You were gone such a long time without returning,” the demon pulled a chair out and sat in front of the other at the table. It was just the two of them, so there was no need to be hush about it. “What happened up there? Your mind has been somewhere else this entire time.”

Seonghwa felt like he could trust the other. Hongjoong was the only one who he would confide in. It was mainly because they had similar ideals. Neither one of them took pleasure in causing pain whilst most demons _thrived_ on the discomfort of humans. The problem was when pleasure came from elsewhere. When a demon would actually begin to enjoy being in the human world. Humans and demons were never supposed to cross paths, but humans were curious creatures. They were also fascinating. The way they live, their culture, how they’re just ok with being mortal. 

Seonghwa knew what had been forming in his heart. He wanted to protect Yeosang. He wanted to be there next to him. He _wanted_ him. That was surely ruined by now though. This wasn’t something that demons had experience in, so to say Seonghwa was lost in what to do would be an understatement. He had pushed away the human he very well wanted to get closer to. Why? Because he was scared. 

_Terrified_.

If the witch knew what he was doing, he could easily get rid of the demon. The trinkets and cross that he had placed throughout Yeosang’s apartment wouldn’t save him from that. Through the comfort of knowing the information would stay between them, Seonghwa told Hongjoong everything. 

How he was summoned out of the blue.

How the boy summoned him not for immortality or revenge… but truly because he was in pain.

How he watched him whimper in pain and cried from his head. 

And how Seonghwa wanted to do everything he could to bring him peace. He couldn’t explain why he felt that way, nor could he put a name on it. All he knew was this was a dangerous game he was playing, and the other demon gave him a look that let him know they had the same thought. 

“Seonghwa…” It was a pitying look now and he _hated_ it. He hated the pity in the other’s eyes because it only confirmed his suspicion. “I obviously can’t help you with this one, but…” He sighed, rubbing a hand through his brown hair. “I also can’t tell you what you’re feeling… Only you know that. What I will suggest is talking to him though… Sounds like he isn’t scared of you… Perhaps he is fond of your presence as well.” 

Maybe those words scared Seonghwa more than it helped him. He should have known that would be the right answer though. A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed at his temples, a headache forming. 

“Alright… Thanks Hongjoong.” 

All he received was a nod before he stood. 

“I have to meet with my familiar soon. Someone decided to mess with my plans and I can’t allow that.” The smaller demon smirked. “Think about what I said, Seonghwa.” 

“Will do.”

### 

Yeosang was sitting at the reception desk, looking through the books that were returned to make sure they were still in good condition. Sometimes books were returned absolutely destroyed and somehow people think they could get away with it. Since Jongho was busy stocking the shelves with books that had gotten the ok, it was just him looking through the pages. His nimble fingers would open the books, his lips frowning slightly when he would notice a wrinkle in a page or a stain that seemed too fresh for it to be there before it was checked out. As long as it was still readable, he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Yeosang would never understand how books were so under appreciated. Ever since he was young, he would stay up late at night with the flashlight of his phone on under the blankets while holding his favorite book in his lap. He would quickly read through the pages and get sad once he got to the end. Then, he would either get a new book or start from the beginning. Sure, they lived in the age of technology, but nothing could compare to having a hardback book in his hands and the feeling of the pages in between the pages as he turned to the next chapter. He could be immersed for hours and hours without noticing until someone caught his attention, or he finally noticed it was dark outside. The first seemed to be the current situation where he didn’t look up until a dark shadow loomed over him, causing him to pause his fiddling with the pendant Seonghwa had given him. 

His brown eyes met with another set when he looked up, a familiar set. It was Wooyoung. All of a sudden, he felt squeamish, wanting to hide under the desk by his piercing glare. There was no way of ignoring him in person. He couldn’t leave him on read in an actual verbal conversation. All he did was swallow dryly before speaking. 

“H-Hello Wooyoung.” The brunette sat up a little, setting the book to the side. 

“Hey… You okay?” At that, Yeosang raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m fine… Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You know why, hyung.” His eyes widened slightly as the blonde leaned forward, resting his arms against the top of the desk. “I told you summoning wasn’t a good idea… It’s so dangerous Yeosang. You don’t even know…” He pointed to the pendant that sat against Yeosang’s clothed chest. “Did he tell you that demons may come after you now? That’s why he gave that to you? Because I can assure you, a necklace won’t do shit.” 

He wanted to scream. Because truthfully what would Wooyoung know about Seonghwa? So far he hadn’t hurt him. But then again, what if he was just put in a false sense of security by the demon. 

No. There’s no way. Seonghwa wasn’t a bad demon, was he?

“What was your contract with him?” The older bit his bottom lip nervously. 

“I-I can’t say…” Wooyoung groaned and gripped at his hair. “Wooyoung he’s no-“

“He’s not bad? He’s a fucking _demon_ Yeosang. He could be playing you.” But he didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t. There was something about Seonghwa that radiated comfort. Sure, he was pissed at him right now and for very good reason. Until he finds out why the other was demanding that he stop interacting with the witch, it would stay that way. Though it was pretty obvious why. 

“I trust him. I trust him with my life…” His brows furrowed, leaning closer to Wooyoung and putting a hand over his. “Please don’t ruin this for me… H-He can help me. Please Wooyoung… Give me a chance at my life. Don’t do anything that would cause him to leave.” By the look Wooyoung gave him, he understood exactly what he meant. Truthfully Wooyoung was ready. He already had some spells and some potions he had made to help get rid of the demon, but the look in Yeosang’s eyes… He couldn’t do that to him. 

Stepping away from the desk, he removed his hand from under the other’s and shook his head. 

“I won’t do anything. But know that if this gets out of hand, I may not be able to help you… And no matter what he says, I will be here for you. Don’t leave me behind either.” The witch said before turning around and walking back out the library. His words hung heavy in the air around Yeosang, causing him to remove his glasses and rub at his face. Whatever.

Jongho had walked over, giving him a concerned look. “Are you okay, hyung? You look like shit.” 

“Thanks, Jongho.” He rolled his eyes and put his glasses back on. He then reached for the pile of books that still needed to be checked back in before being stopped by the other’s hand. 

“I’m serious. Go home and rest. There’s only a few more hours left anyways.” The younger gave a comforting smile, which Yeosang looked at to make sure it was truly okay. When he saw it was, the brunette relaxed and leaned back against the chair. 

“Alright. Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He packed all his stuff into his bag whilst Jongho waved him off. He was kind of glad that he was let off early. He had a lot on his mind and a lot to think about. 

The drive was relatively quick since he was busy mulling over the words Wooyoung said. He continued to do so as he unlocked his door and walked inside, taking his shoes off. He didn’t even register the presence of another until he turned around and his wife eyes met with red ones. 

“We need to talk.”


	7. Demidemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demidemons were rare in their world. A demidemon is basically a half demon. Normally they are a product of a human and demon relationship, which was frowned upon by demon’s. The other way to become a demidemon was to be turned to one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having major writer's block :(  
> This chapter is pretty short and I feel like the most recent chapters haven't been good so I'm going to take my time with the next chapter to make sure it's up to par. That being said, I'm not sure when it'll be out. I hope you guys can understand :(

It should have been obvious that it would happen at some point. There was only so long that they could have gone without meeting again. At least that’s what Yeosang had hoped. That at least the demon would return to work his powers over the tumor growing on his brain. They had a contract after all, a blood contract. Surely that wasn’t something that could easily be broken. 

Nevermind that. Yeosang was getting too lost in his thoughts as he looked at the demon with his legs crossed, arms spread across the bag of the couch and piercing red eyes on him. A dry swallow traveled down his throat as he set his bag down, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“I believe we do have to talk.” He tried to sound stern but in reality his voice was soft and wavering slightly. Seonghwa motioned with his head to come over to him, to which the human obliged. His couch was small since he lived alone, so he had to sit quite close to the other. So close their knees brushed against each other as he sat. 

The thing was neither of them knew where to start, but they both had a lot to say. Yeosang’s chocolate brown eyes were lowered to his lap despite feeling the burn of the other’s on him. It took a bit of nerve, but soon he raised his face to look at the other and was surprised to see a slightly softened expression on the demon’s face. 

“Yeosang…” So he was going to start first. The brunette gave a small tilt of his head as the blonde began to speak. “I’m sorry for not taking your feelings into account when I asked you to stop speaking to your friend. It’s just… I don’t want to risk anything.” 

“You can trust Wooyoung. He wouldn’t hurt you.” Yeosang was almost immediate to snap back. He felt like he had some right to be mad. The demon assumed just because Wooyoung practiced witchcraft that he would go after the demon. The sane part of Yeosang would probably agree. The irrational part had to assume there was some way for this all to work out. 

“Perhaps I should have asked your opinion before making such a hasty decision.” He leaned forward, placing his hand over the human’s. His eyes widened in shock and the demon must have realized because he began to gently caress the back of his hand with his thumb. “I just… I want to make sure you’re okay. I want to make sure you’re healed. And I won’t let anything get in the way of my goal.” 

At that he was speechless. Not that he believed Seonghwa was truly heartless, but he didn’t expect for Seonghwa to care for him in such a way. Nor did he expect when he leaned in and pressed his lips against the boy’s forehead. It seemed that neither did the taller because he immediately pulled back with a jerk. 

“I-I’m sorr-“ He was cut off by Yeosang’s hand wrapping around his wrist. 

“I forgive you… But no more of this…” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy. “No more doing one thing and then running off. I have no way of contacting you and-“ Yeosang took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I appreciate what you’re doing so much… But please let me in so I can help. I don’t want misunderstandings between us. Not just because you’re literally saving my life… But because I-I care for you, Seonghwa.”

### 

Hongjoong was honestly surprised when the demon recounted the event. Seonghwa was always one of the “softer” demons. While others enjoyed causing trouble, he preferred to be secluded and didn’t make such a scene. He found no pleasure in making life difficult for other’s. So perhaps Hongjoong expected this Yeosang person to become a good friend of Seonghwa’s. But what he didn’t expect were these exact words to come out of his mouth. 

“What’s your opinion on human and demon relationships?” Hongjoong has known Seonghwa for almost all his life, which was very long for demons. He _knows_ he wouldn’t have asked unless it applied to him. Perhaps he should have seen it coming with how he talked about the human.

“I-I don’t know Seonghwa…” The demon started, running a hand through his brown hair. “I see nothing wrong with it but you know how demons think. Not only that but also the fact that a demon will outlive a human… Unless they consent to becoming a demidemon, I don’t think I could handle it. That’s just me though.”

Demidemons were rare in their world. A demidemon is basically a half demon. Normally they are a product of a human and demon relationship, which was frowned upon by demon’s. The other way to become a demidemon was to be turned to one. Demon’s have the capability to give humans or other creatures some demon attributes. They aren’t as powerful as normal demons, thus making them lower class. The only benefits a demidemon really has are enhanced healing and eternal life. They could also shapeshift but not to the extent normal demons could. They were basically an inferior version of them. 

That’s why often times demidemons were either slaves or worked lower class jobs in the demon world. They were _less than_ demons. That’s why it was such a sacrifice to become one. Was it really worth it?

 _Yeosang would never agree…_ Seonghwa shook the thought out of his head. Why was he even thinking that way. With a sigh, the demon rubbed his temple with his hand, tail swinging lowly to the ground. 

“I don’t know what all of this is, Hongjoong. I don’t know and I hate that I don’t.” Hongjoong regarded him for a moment, a look of pity on his face as he reached out and gently pat his shoulder. 

“I’m not sure, Seonghwa. This isn’t something I could tell you, though. You’d have to figure this one out on your own.” Seonghwa supposed he was right. How could he tell him what he was feeling? Those were his feelings, not Hongjoong. Not to mention Seonghwa’s head was always hard to get into and to get him out of. 

The demon was truly stumped. He knew this was dangerous, but the scene just kept replaying in his head. He said he cared for him. That wasn’t something he got often. No one ever told him they “cared” about him. But a human, one who simply summoned him on a whim, one who cried because of something the demon had done, had told him he cared. Even after the blonde messed up and kissed his forehead. Even as he quickly came up with an excuse to leave, because he was embarrassed. Yeosang was none the wiser. 

And that made him worry even more. 

Blindly summoning a demon?

Believing Seonghwa on everything without a second thought?

It worried the demon that he had grown attached to a human who didn’t know better. If his feelings grew into something bigger and Yeosang had gotten hurt, he was scared to find out what exactly he would do. 

One thing that was definitely demon like of Seonghwa was he was territorial. Perhaps the pendant he got Yeosang was to keep demons away for more reasons than his safety. 

Shaking his head, Seonghwa stood from the chair he was sitting on in the restaurant the demons ate at. Much like the human world, they had restaurants and stores but they were much more expensive since those items weren’t a necessity to demons. They had paid a while ago so Hongjoong stood with him, walking towards the door. 

What neither was aware of was a pair of demons that sat at the table next to them, listening in to their entire conversation while sipping on glasses of wine. A smirk was displayed on one of their faces, bringing the glass full of red liquid to his lips. A chuckle escaped him as he lowered his glass, looking to the demon across from him who showed a similar smirk. 

“Are you thinking what I am, love?” 

“I believe so.”


	8. Truce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you want us to make a truce..? Fine. I’m willing to try…” 
> 
> _But only for you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy <3

It was eating him alive. Well, multiple things were. The conversation Yeosang had a few days prior with the demon had kept him on edge. He wasn’t sure what it was. The kiss to his forehead had been on his mind since it had happened, and he could almost feel the surprisingly warm lips against his skin. The brunette reached up, grazing his fingers over his forehead before shaking his head to get him out of his thoughts. 

He was also worried about today. He decided it was finally time to come completely clean to Wooyoung. More so because he had a plan that he was almost certain was a horrible idea. That would come later though. 

Sitting at the table closest to the window in his favorite coffee shop, in has hands was a small cup of coffee with a little too much cream in it. He had planned this with Wooyoung after being quite silent towards each other. What was there to say? They were both aware that Wooyoung knew Yeosang had a demon, a DEMON, living with him in his apartment. Not to mention they had a whole conversation one day at the library because Wooyoung had found about some demons that served the only purpose of killing or meddling. 

He guessed he was just lucky he summoned the right kind of demon. 

His thoughts were cut off as a figured appeared in front of him. Yeosang looked at him over his round glasses to see Wooyoung. The witch didn’t seem like his happy, usual self. He didn’t look mad either. The blonde actually looked rather worried, his eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity. 

“You doing okay?” The witch tilted his head to the side as Yeosang stood and gave a nod of his head. 

“I’m fine. I wanted to talk to you about… you know.” All he received was a nod in return. “I don’t think this is the best place to do that though. Let’s go somewhere else.” 

“I know a place we can go… You owe me an explanation.” Yeosang visibly winced at that, but knew he was right. He had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

The chime of the door signaled their departure as they began to walk, Wooyoung guiding the smaller to a trail that librarian had never seen before. Neither of them were quite dressed for a hike, but Wooyoung assured him it was just a three minute walk until they got there. During those three minutes, Yeosang finished his coffee while they barely talked. Some small talk was attempted, but the matter at hand was too busy clouding their minds. 

For a solid minute nothing was said. Not a noise escaped them. That was until Wooyoung brought them to their location, a beautiful cliff surrounded by a small fence. It was covered in flora and grass, the view of the entire city being shown in the distance.

“I come here to study a lot. Or if I just need a break. Being surrounded by nature makes me feel at home.” Wooyoung walked over and sat down, patting the space next to him for the librarian to sit. Of course the brunette complied, relishing in the wind blowing through his chocolate brown locks. “I think it’d be best if you start from the beginning.” 

The brunette glanced over to see him looking towards the city, eyes not wavering from it. A harsh swallow went down Yeosang’s throat as he nodded. 

“Well, when I told you I had a cancerous tumor in my head I was telling the truth. The doctor gave me the results, showed the mass to me and everything. He told me it was terminal too…” He began to shake slightly while recounting the day. “It would have cost me a fortune to prolong what would end up being my death anyways…” He could now see that Wooyoung was looking at him, a frown on his face and obviously feeling sorrowful. 

“I remembered a book I had stocked in the library a few days prior. It had something to do with dark magick. I flipped through a few pages but never looked close enough… So I went in and got it, read through all the pages until I got to one page.” 

“The summoning?” Wooyoung asked while Yeosang gave a small nod.

“I was hysterical, Wooyoung. I wasn’t thinking rationally. I was _scared_ and convinced nothing would help me. Nothing of this world at least. So… I decided to buy everything and summoned a demon. I managed to get everything at a store.” He ran his shaking hand through his brown hair and fixed his glasses before continuing. 

“I’ll be honest… I didn’t expect it to work. But there he appeared. It was so weird. He just _stared_ at me…”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently caressing it. It wasn’t until then that he realized a few tears had slipped past his eyes. Yeosang quickly wiped them away. 

“So you made a contract with him?” Yeosang nodded, making him sigh. “Has he hurt you in any way? Has he said anything awful to you?” To his surprise, he shook his head. The blonde ended up raising an eyebrow at that. That didn’t seem like typical demon behavior. 

“He is really nice. And he truly has been helping. Whenever my head hurts he makes the pain go away. Truthfully, I rarely see him though. The last time I saw him was a few days ago.” He looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“What did he say to you then?” This was another part that he was a bit nervous to say. 

“He said… He would do anything to make sure I was okay… And that he had a feeling you would try to get rid of him.” 

He heard a snort coming from the other.

“He would be right.”

“B-But he isn’t bad, Wooyoung… He is really kind. He picked this pendant out,” he paused to fish for the jewelry beneath his sweater, “so that other demons can’t hurt me.” 

There was a long pause between them.

“I don’t know how you ended up lucky enough to get a demon that doesn’t want to fuck you over. That or he is pretending. But I guess there’s no reason to do anything. Especially since I know you’d be pissed.” A chuckle escaped them both, Wooyoung running his hand through his hair. 

“That pendant won’t help you much though. It’ll help for less powerful entities I guess.” He leaned in and gently took the pendant in his hand, thumb caressing over the metal. It was beautiful. He then let it sit against his chest. “I still don’t trust him.” 

Yeosang bit his bottom lip, taking a deep breath. 

“I want you to meet him. Like actually meet him.” The look Wooyoung gave him made him feel idiotic. 

“You… want me to meet your demon friend?” 

“Yes… I think… It would be good if you got to know him and he got to know you. Right now, neither of you like each other.” 

“For good reason.”

Yeosang cut him off with a shake of his head.

“Just please? I wanted to ask you before I asked him.” Wooyoung looked at him with uncertain eyes. Yeosang pleadingly looked at him in return. How could he say no? With a sigh, he gave a nod. The brunette in return smiled and pulled the witch into a hug. It felt like such a relief. Now he only had one other to convince.

### 

The conversation the two demons had probably shouldn’t have been heard by others. However, if that was the case, they wouldn’t have had the conversation in a public restaurant. Two demons had happened to overhear the conversation while out on a date. Yes demons date sometimes. They deserve love too! Even if they were meddling little shitheads like Mingi and Yunho. 

See every demon had some sort of job. It all depended on how powerful they were as a demon and the family they are born into. The two happened to be one of the… lower class demons that existed in their world. Their sole purpose was to meddle with everyone. It wasn’t that they minded. In fact, they _loved_ it. They loved messing and pulling pranks on humans and demons alike. The reactions on human’s faces were always better though. 

Demons were too used to their tricks. The only problem was that traveling to the human world took a lot of energy without being summoned. Being the type of demon they were, the only way they could get to the human plane was by their own methods. They had to plan this out carefully if they wanted to pull this off. 

“Mingi. Before we even think about how we get there, we need to make sure to plan out what we are even doing.” Yunho reminded the other, earning a devilish grin from him. The demon leaned in, pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. 

“I have a plan.” He whispered against them before pulling away and standing up. “Not only will we get to mess with a human, but a demon as well. You heard him. It’s so obvious he has become attached to the human in such a short amount of time. That was his first mistake.” The brunette paced the room slowly, running a hand through his hair. Of course he really only had a plan that consisted of just causing havoc for the demon and his human, but he didn’t have specifics yet. 

Specifics weren’t important. Not yet anyways.

“I say we go and just do whatever we can to meddle with their life. I’m not sure what the human summoned him for, but it must be important for him to become so protective of him.” Yunho flashed him a toothy grin, showing off the fangs he had. 

“Your recklessness is hot.” Mingi grinned as he jumped back onto their shared bed, pushing him back and kissing him all over his face. Yunho laughed and tried to push him off to no avail. Not that he minded. In fact once he gave up, he just wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

### 

The demon was surprised to say the least from what he saw when he returned to the human’s apartment. His red eyes fell onto the boy crouched over, placing pillows on a blow up air mattress that had a sheet fitted on it. Seonghwa raised his eyebrow at him. Was he having someone over or something? 

Leaning against the door frame, he knocked against it to bring Yeosang’s attention to him. His brown eyes met his red eyes innocently. 

“I-I didn’t expect you to return so soon.” He stood from his position on the ground, a comforter in hand. “I uh-“ His voice trailed off as he glanced from the blonde back to the makeshift bed. 

“Are you expecting someone?” It was kind of cute to be honest. It caused a small smile to appear on his lips. That was until he heard the response from the other. 

“No. It’s for you.”

“For… me?” The brunette nodded before unrolling the blanket and laying it on top of the mattress. 

“I don’t know if you sleep or anything, but I’m sure sometimes you get weary. So… I figured…” He began to twiddle his thumbs nervously. “I thought I’d give you a space to rest. And I thought the study would be nice… with all the books.” His voice trailed off as a small blush graced his features. The look the human gave him was so innocent, as if waiting for approval from Seonghwa. How could he ruin that? Not to mention it really was a sweet thought. A smile returned to his face as he walked over, gently patting his head. 

“I really appreciate it. I’ll make sure to come here when I’m weary.” The smile that spread across his lips made him feel warm inside. As if he had a heart that functioned as such. “Thank you, Yeosang.”

“You’re welcome. I, uh, I’m going to make dinner soon. I haven’t eaten. I can make something for you..?” Seonghwa shook his head, waving his hand to further push his point. 

“Human food doesn’t settle well with my stomach unfortunately. I will join you if you would like, though.” All he received was a nod in return.

It was odd. Well maybe odd wasn’t the right word. It was _different_. In a good way though. It was like a barrier broke down between them. Yeosang could feel it too. Not that he felt like the demon was completely safe to be around. He was a demon after all.

Truthfully Seonghwa didn’t need a place to rest. The demon body worked much differently than a human’s. He knew the brunette had good intentions, and also didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Looking down at the air mattress, he bent over and lightly pressed on it. Definitely not the most comfortable, but it still made him smile. 

The sound of metal hitting the floor resonated throughout the apartment, along with a quiet curse. The blonde was quick to walk out, his tail stiff as he made sure he was okay. He was met with the sight of Yeosang picking up a small pan and putting it in his sink. 

“Are you alright?” His head snapped up, making eye contact with the demon. 

“Yeah. I just accidentally dropped the pan is all.” He returned to the oven where he had a different pan placed. “I do have something I want to ask you, however.” Seonghwa walked over to a chair and sat down, curiosity burning in his red eyes. 

“I want you to meet Wooyoung. I know you already met, but I mean actually meet and talk to him.” Yeosang looked over and saw the _look_ the demon was giving him. “I-I can explain. You guys don’t like each other, but I think it would be good for you to meet. That way yo- uh, neither of you don’t hurt the other.”

The demon was silent at first. He seemed to be running the idea through his head. During that moment of quiet, Yeosang began to worry that he wouldn’t agree. That was, until he heard a sigh and watched as his clawed hand ran through his hair. 

“So you want us to make a truce..? Fine. I’m willing to try…” 

_But only for you…_


End file.
